This invention relates to a device for mounting a hand shovel on a piece of equipment and, more particularly, such a holder which is quite simple and yet securely maintains a shovel in a chosen location on such a piece of equipment.
It is desirable in many industries, such as in the construction or timber industries, to keep a hand shovel generally available around motorized equipment for use when needed. For example, a hand shovel is often needed during excavation of earth by larger equipment for the smaller shoveling operations which do not warrant the use of expensive equipment. Moreover, a forestry employee who makes inspection rounds in a pickup truck, for example, often desires to carry a shovel with him. Because of such needs, many different arrangements have been devised for securing a shovel to a piece of motorized equipment. In general, the holder designs vary greatly depending on the particular piece of equipment or use to which the shovel might be put. Also, most of such designs are relatively complicated.